WE Meet Again
by bluewinterwind
Summary: Mikan comes into Alice Academy as a new student she met Natsume a long time ago but doesnt know that its him, Natsume barely remebers what the little girl that he played with looks like, how are they going to remember eachother, and worst of all Mikan is
1. Chapter 1

We Meet Again

Okay, now Mikan, since you have two Alices you will be a triple star student, said the teacher walking along side her.

Whatever, Mikan said with a monotone.

Now stay here, when I call you, come into the classroom, said the teacher and he disappeared into the classroom.

In the classroom the students were talking and using there Alices for their personal fun. In the back, sat Natsume and Ruka talking, while Hotaru was fixing her new invention, the baka gun.

Class pay attention! said the teacher with his Alices that can make his voice become super loud. We have a new student, you may come in.

Mikan came into the classroom with her two pig tails following her. She stared at the class with her brown eyes and nodded to Hatoru. Hatoru nodded back, and went back to her invention.

Hello everyone, my name in Mikan Sakura. It's nice to meet all of you, said Mikan her eyes scanning the classroom.

Okay does anyone want to ask Mikan a question? Asked the teacher looking around.

A girl with a pirm shouted out, what's her Alice?

Well how about Mikan tell the class. Said the teacher looking at Mikan with an eager face.

Fine, said Mikan with a bored face, I have two Alices one is Nullifying and the other is stealing other people's Alices or copying it.

Everyone looked at the new student in awe. A girl with two Alices and both of them very strong unbelievable.

Mikan you can sit next to Hatoru, said the teacher pointing to the empty seat next to Hotaru.

Mikan walked to the seat and sat down.

Natsume looked at the girl from behind, she looks familiar where did I see her before?


	2. Chapter 2

After class Mikan strolled across the field and sat down at a sakura tree.

"Hey you, you're sitting at my seat", said a voice which was very irritating to Mikan.

She looks up and sees the boy name Natsume who was in her class standing right in front of her.

"Buzz off, you're not the boss of me", Mikan shot back, crossing her arms.

"You've got some nerve for a new student", Natsume said through his gritting teeth, he tried to use his fire but it didn't work.

"Sorry, you must've not heard what I said in class I have the Nullifying Alice", Mikan said with a cold voice.

"Why you little"… Natsume was cut short when he felt something hot on his arm. "What"! Cried Natsume patting the fire.

"Oh sorry, I guess you didn't hear that I have the stealing Alice too, man you are an idiot", Mikan laughed and got up, "stay away from me or ill use your own Alice against you", Mikan whispered in his ear as she passed him.

Natsume stood there in silence,"_ I can't believe I got threatened by a girl", _Natsume gritted his teeth. "_And why, why does she look she look so similar, where did I see her before?"_

Mikan walked to her triple star room and sat in one of her easy chairs. _"That guy should get a life, the only reason I am here is to find **that boy."**_

****Flash back…..

There was a little girl standing in the streets crying. A boy comes over and asks her what's wrong. The girl keeps on crying and says, "I can't find my grandpa!" The little boy takes her hand, "don't worry ill take care of you until we can find your grandpa," then he smiled at the girl. The little girl looked up at the boy with crimson eyes, her glazed eyes cleared up and she followed the boy, hoping to find her grandpa.


	3. Chapter 3

Mikan woke up really early in the morning and went outside to the garden.

"Man, where could he be," whispered Mikan_, I've been searching for him for years and now when I know where he is I forget what he looks like, I seriously don't have much time left, im such an idiot. _Mikan gritted her teeth and bit her lip.

Suddenly Mikan heard some rustling up in the tree. She looks up to see Natsume sitting on one of the branches reading some Manga.

"What are you doing up there!" yelled Mikan

"Oh look it's the stupid little girl," said Natsume, looking down.

"Why you little brat, I told to not get in my way and guess what I see your face and that would mean your in my way," said Mikan, she copied Natsume's powers and created a circle of fire around him.

Natsume stood up quickly and glared at Mikan.

Mikan suddenly felt a sharp pain in her head she kneeled to the ground and held her aching head. The fire around Natsume suddenly disappeared and Natsume jumped down to see what had happened.

"Hey, you alright," asked Natsume putting a hand on Mikan's head.

"Don't touch me!" cried yelled Mikan, suddenly she collapsed into Natsume's arms

"Stupid little girl," Natsume said as he carried her to the hospital.

* * *

Okay I know short chapters , sorry i coundnt update faster had lots of things to do, right now writing the 4th chapter, I really hope you enjoyed these three chapter hehhehee


	4. Chapter 4

Natsume looked at Mikan from the chair in the hospital room. She looked so at peace. The door opens and Hotaru comes in with Ruka, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Baka," Hotaru said as she walked to the said of Mikan's bed.

"Hotaru," said Natsume looking at her, "Did you know Mikan before she came to Alice Academy?"

"Yes," Hotaru said turning to Natsume staring at him with a blank stare.

"Did she always get these headaches, because the doctor said that she has a sickness that she was born with that makes blood gather in her brain?"

"Yes."

"Is, yes all you can say!" Natsume yelled.

" Natsume, calm down," said Ruka

"Look Natsume," said Hotaru looking back at Mikan, " Mikan doesn't have much life left the doctors must of not told you this, but she only has one more month to live and that's it nothing can cure her sickness."

"No way," said Natsume looking at the ground, " _That's a bummer_."

Suddenly Hotaru notices Mikan moved a little, " Mikan, Mikan can you hear me open your eyes."

"Hotaru?" Mikan said weakly, "Is that you?"

"Yes, its me."

"I need to find him before I die."

"I know, ill help you,"

"Thank you," Mikan said before she fell back to her pillows and fell asleep.

Hotaru gave Mikan one of her rare smiles and stroked her hair.

Natsume looked at Mikan, " _what did she mean by him_?"


	5. The end

Natsume walked to the sakura tree and slumped on the ground. His lids became heavy and he fell into a deep sleep. Even though he was in a deep sleep he dreamt.

_He was standing in a park and he saw two little kids. Suddenly he realized that one of those kids was Mikan. He looked at the other and saw his younger self. They were sitting on the swings laughing._

Natsume woke up and rubbed his eyes. "_I was that boy! I remember when Mikan_ _got lost and I helped her. I'm the boy who Mikan is using the last bit of her life to find!"_

Natsume stood up and ran to the hospital and opened the door to Mikan's room but the room was empty. The bed was stripped of its sheets and the flowers were all gone. Natsume became confused he turned back and looked at the room number and it was correct. He noticed a passing nurse holding a clipboard writing something.

"Excuse nurse, do you know what happened to the patient named Mikan Sakura," asked Natsume stepping right in front of her.

"Hmmm, Mikan Sakura Mikan Sakura, oh that little girl," The nurse said But then eyes watered a little. "Im sorry but Mikan left this world a couple of hours ago."

"What! That can't be, she had a month," Natsume yelled at the nurse. The Nurse turned her head and didn't look at Natsume in the eye. She had dealt with situations like these before and what she learned was to never at them in the eyes. Natsume gritted his teeth and the plant nearby burst into flames. The nurse screamed and grabbed a fire extinguisher.

"Natsume!" yelled a monotone voice. Natsume looked where the voice came from and found Hotaru standing behind him with said eyes and a frown. "If you want to see her body, go to room 777." said Hotaru. Natsume ran to room 777 and opened the door. There he found Mikan lying on a cold steel table with a white clothe spread over her body. Her face was pale but to Natsume it seemed beautiful. He walked to the side and touched her cheek is was cold. A tear trickled down Natsume's right cheek and landed on Mikan's face.

"Guess what Mikan, believe or not you were my first love. After all these years you found me," whispered Natsume, extending his hand toward Mikan's and gripping it. He gently kissed Mikan on the lips and walked away from her. As he stepped out the room he found Hotaru standing there with tears streaming down her face.

"You speak to her?" she choked

Natsume turned back as the door swung a last glimpse of Mikan was given to him and he smiled and face Hotaru. "Ya, I did but she did most of the talking."

Thats the end everyone im going to write some more storys later and everyone check out my profile you will find a story which I wrote, my friend wrote the ending

Thanks alot for supporting me when you guys reviewed I hope the ending didnt make you sad o well how about this she goes to heaven and god takes pity on he and she recarnated isnt that nice, well see ya!


End file.
